Episode 5149 (17th April 2019)
Summary Darren receives the DNA results and gives to Ollie to reveal - is Darren or Luke DJ's father? Mandy tells Ollie that she's never reconciling with Luke when Luke vows to win Mandy back. Laurie convinces Sinead that she is causing their marital problems. Juliet continues to make Brooke have doubts about her relationship with Ollie. Kyle's surprise party goes disastrously when Nancy discovers that all the guests (except for Jack) are Kyle's ex-lovers! Plot Laurie overhears Hannah telling Sinead that she doesn't want her sleeping in her bed any longer. Ollie tells Mandy that Luke wants a reconciliation. Nancy stops Kyle from using the computer, and she admits to snooping. Mandy tells Ollie that she's never getting back with Luke, and Ollie agrees to sort things. Laurie confronts Sinead. Sinead tells Laurie that she gets scared when he's angry and makes her think that she's going to destroy their marriage. Nancy tries to make her excuses to leave. Kyle is unimpressed to learn that Nancy has arranged a surprise party and she refuses to cancel it. Brooke is saddened when Ollie is too busy to do "normal couple things" with her, to Juliet's delight. Sienna tells Brody that the sandwich she made him was too large and a salad next time would be wonderful. Brody struggles to be civil towards Laurie. Ollie tries to talk Luke out of trying to reconcile with Mandy. Juliet continues to be a fake friend to Brooke and tries to further push her to have sex with Ollie - that night. Ollie tries to talk to Mandy, unaware Darren has overheard that Luke wants a paternity test. Kyle is awkward when the first guest, Colin, arrives. More guests arrive after Colin. Darren thinks that Mandy will get back with Luke after he is released - especially if he is DJ's biological father, and Mandy struggles to convince him otherwise. Kyle is nervous when Colin writes a memory of him and Kyle down. Mandy tells Ollie that he didn't see how bad Luke was. She blames Luke for her financial problems worsening and Ella getting taken away by social services, and tells Ollie that the events destroyed any chance of a reconciliation. She tells Ollie that she needs Darren. Darren angrily tells Brody that Nancy cannot give Sienna an offer of a free takeaway, and snaps at Jack, who forces Darren into the kitchen. Jack is shocked to see the rage Darren is in as he knocks bowls off the table. Darren tells Jack about Luke wanting Mandy back and possibly being DJ's father. Sienna tries to avoid talking to Laurie about work, but reluctantly agrees. Sinead gets upset over Laurie's text message. Ollie is shocked to see that Darren has already taken a DNA test as he gets the results back. Brooke grabs some condoms from her drawers. Jack really enjoys himself at the party. Colin tells Nancy about three of the guests having been out with Kyle before. Jack tells Nancy that one of the male party-goers have given him their number. Nancy turns off the music and asks who hasn't slept with Kyle - Jack is the only one to raise his hand. Nancy is fuming. Sienna comforts Laurie as he blames himself for not seeing Lily struggling. He hugs her but she pushes him away. Darren tells Mandy that he got a DNA test but was going to bin it without reading the results. Darren gives the results to Ollie to open. He is shocked by the result. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Oscar Osborne - Noah Holdsworth *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Colin - Ed White Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes